1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a communication system which records a voice message from a caller in an arbitrary mailbox and reproduces the voice message from the arbitrary mailbox, and a voice mail apparatus for use in the communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to this time, telephone exchanges such as private branch exchanges (PBXs) and key telephone apparatuses have gained much popularity in, for example, office buildings and business establishments. Voicemail devices are each connected to the telephone exchange apparatuses. The telephone exchanges each have, for example, functions of transferring incoming calls which have arrived at the extension telephone sets from outside lines to the voice mail apparatuses, respectively, when the extension telephone sets do not make responses because the telephone sets are busy, the users thereof are away from their desks, etc.
Meanwhile, after the start of the use of the telephone exchange apparatuses, sometimes it is necessary to add or change greeting messages, announcements etc., of the respective mailboxes in the voice mail boxes in response to increases in persons and changes in business contents. For such cases, conventionally, a method, in which users record greeting messages at their terminals, the terminals compress the greeting messages to transmit them to servers, and the servers update the greeting messages in the mailboxes, has proposed (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-117152).
However, the method given above sometimes deteriorates the quality of sound and makes recording operations complicated under the influence of a line status etc.